


The Fools of St. Michael’s Senior High

by marauder_in_warblerland



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder_in_warblerland/pseuds/marauder_in_warblerland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel had never wanted to be the most lovable English teacher at St. Michael's Senior High, that is, until Mr Anderson showed up and made it look so disgustingly easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fools of St. Michael’s Senior High

Kurt tried to focus on _Twelfth Night_ , but the words wouldn’t stop swimming in front of his eyes. Again.

“Dammit, Blaine,” he muttered, and checked that he was still alone. He was. At 4:30 on a Friday, his classroom in St. Michael’s was blissfully quiet. Kurt sighed. It’s not that Mr Anderson wasn’t a good teacher. He was just . . .

Kurt Hummel had never aspired to be lovable. Fierce, perceptive, inspirational, yes, but he’d never wanted to inspire cuddles. That is, until two months ago when Blaine showed up and started teaching three doors down. Now, students squealed in the hallways about how _Mr Anderson_ was so “easy to talk to” and other teachers practically fell over themselves to nominate him for awards. Never mind Kurt’s years of scholarship. He had a Ph.D. for god’s sake, and yet here he was playing second fiddle to an affable cad.

Kurt made a face at the page. “Clearly, I’m a fool.”

“Well, ‘better a witty fool than a foolish wit,’” a voice echoed at Kurt’s shoulder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and found himself face to face with Blaine Anderson himself, who was already apologizing.

“Sorry! I didn’t realize that you were so absorbed.” He gestured to the anthology Kurt had gripped to his chest like a security blanket. “I should have known. I must have seen _Shakespeare in Love_ seventeen times.”

“Of course you have.” Kurt muttered under his breath as he turned back to his book. He tried to ignore Mr Anderson’s flinch, but by the time he’d turned back, Blaine’s smile no longer reached his eyes.

“Of course,” Blaine echoed. Kurt had the good sense to look abashed. “So,” he said, scuffing his shoe against the floor. “I have to go home for personal reasons and I still have one class that needs a capable substitute.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and Kurt watched as his fingers dug into his skin. “I’ve already spoken with Ms Motta—”

“Wait,” Kurt wanted to be polite, but no. “You asked Sugar before you came to me?” Blaine nodded. “You’re aware that she thinks that _Shakespeare in Love_ is a documentary?” Blaine nodded again, not meeting Kurt’s eyes. “Then why on earth would you ask that woman to cover your class?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Kurt. Maybe because she doesn’t make me feel like I still belong in kindergarten.”

Kurt blinked. _Hold on. What?_

He stared and Blaine stared back, his eyes wide. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I know I should be an adult, but some days the students just won’t stop talking about your ‘brilliant lectures.’ I know.” He raised a hand before Kurt could respond. “I was already an intellectual lightweight and now I’m a jerk. I’ll just let myself out.”

Blaine was almost out the door when Kurt finally found his voice. “Wait,” he called. “Blaine? Did they really say that about me, that I was _brilliant_?”

He turned back slowly, as his eyes registered that Kurt was serious. “Of course they did. Kurt, most days I can’t get through a class without someone talking about your interpretation of a scene.”

“But,” Kurt sputtered. _He had to be joking._ “I’m like a porcupine with a book fetish. They never talk to me. It’s always ‘Mr Anderson said this’ and ‘I talked with Mr Anderson about that.’

Blaine crossed the room to sit on the edge of Kurt’s desk. “Okay, so I’m _accessible_ ,” Blaine nodded, “but you’re _you_. They love you because you’re nearly impossible to please. Plus, they like your hair.”

“Oh?” Kurt’s eyebrows shot toward the ceiling. “It’s good to know that the girls like my hair.”

“And some of the boys.” Blaine smiled, nudging Kurt’s shoulder with his own. “It’s good hair.”

“Yes, it is.” Kurt’s lips twitched, as he leaned back into the point of contact. _How had he never noticed that Blaine was funny?_ “I may be available to cover one little class,” he shrugged. “But I do have one condition.” Blaine’s eyebrows rose. “At the end of the month, I’m supposed to chaperone prom.”

“And you’d like a replacement?”

Kurt took a breath. “I was thinking more of  . . . emotional support?” A grin slowly spread across Blaine’s face and Kurt knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wasn’t getting any more reading done that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the pleasure of writing this piece for the second Klaine Book Project. Thank you to Leo (dressedupinlights) for the fantastic artwork and to both Kat (gluttonouspenguin) and Natalie (foramomentonly) for the read-through. <3 <3 <3


End file.
